The Troubles of Hermione Granger
by LoveIsAllADream
Summary: After being disgusted by Draco with snogging Pansy Parkinson, she goes to the common room and reads a particular book that has even the strongest girl crying. What does Draco do? First Fan-fic. :D Gonna make it a two-shot. o.o Thank you all for your support! Sequel (part 1) is up! Part 2 coming soon! In this same story is where the sequel is too by the way.
1. Panicking over a book

**Hermione's POV**

'Hmm….the halls are looking especially cheerful today.' I thought as I rounded a corner and kept walking down one of the humongous halls Hogwarts had, and they had many. I was making my way up to potions class, when I saw 2 familiar faces that made my day instantly go sour. It wouldn't have had an affect on me if I had just walked by and they were just talking or something of that sort that I could tolerate. I do see them everyday basically, especially Draco, so it wouldn't have made such a big deal, right?

No, it was Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, snogging vigorously, not caring if the whole Hogwarts were watching them. Draco's hands were moving their way up and down Pansy's slim body, caressing them in the heat of the "passion", even going under her shirt and feeling her well-sized breasts, and Pansy (obviously) not caring, and in fact, was enjoying it.

'Ugh! Way to ruin my vision! I won't be able to eat, having my mind remind itself of such disgusting activities! This day just keeps on getting worse every second.' I just kept on walking faster, but not before sending a very exaggerated (on purpose, of course), disgusted look at them. I had to deal with this nincompoop everyday ever since I came back to my 7th year, me being Head Girl, and him - might I add horribly - being Head Boy. It was a huge shock to me, I mean, we all pretty much KNEW Harry was going to get Head Boy, after all he had done, saving the world and all, you would think Hogwarts would repay him somehow.

But no, they gave it Draco Malfoy.

A DEATHEATER. A disgusting prat, who thinks mudbloods should just rot in hell, just because of how they were born! He always looks at me with such a face, that even I can't put a name to it, but trust me, it makes me want to punch him repeatedly right there on the spot.

Not only was he Head Boy, but we both had to live TOGETHER, AS IN THE SAME COMMON ROOM. So when I would have to wake up in the morning, and go down to leave for the Great Hall, I have to see his face right when I wake up, which trust me, it's definitely not a pretty site I want to wake up to. After that, we basically have all our classes together, and at night, I can't even sit on the couch with Crookshanks because HE is always there, either alone, or with some slut doing-you-know-what. How irresponsible! I still can't believe he is the Head Boy, he doesn't even deserve it. I can think of another gazillion names other than him to be Head Boy, and that are WAY more qualified than Malfoy.

**Draco's POV**

Great, just great. I was having my fun snogging Pansy when all of the sudden the mudblood saw us. I tried ignoring her, but she was just staring at us with such disgust that I couldn't help but her make her feel even more awkward by sliding up my hands under Pansy's shirt and rubbing her perky nipples. It was amusing to see her face scrunch up and have her look as if she's about to vomit. Too bad she left though, I could have taken it to the next level to make her feel even worse.

**Normal POV**

Hermione was on the couch, reading "The Fault In Our Stars" while shedding so many tears, that her whole chest and shirt were drenched by her tears. The book was just goddamn sad and emotional in ways you can't even explain! She kept grabbing tissues to wipe her face but it was no use, the tears just kept coming. She really needed to stop reading this book if she wanted to have a clean shirt for Saturday morning tomorrow. Right when she was about flip the page, she heard the door to the common room open and her eyes widened. 'He's here…..shit.' she thought. She grabbed the book and the tissues and made a run for it before a voice stopped her right on her tracks.

"Yo, where are you going in such a hurry?" Draco asked, just by listening to his voice, you can tell he was half amused, and half irritated to have to deal with a mudblood. You could also tell he was smirking.

Hermione tried to calm down her sobs before turning to him, but when she set eyes on him, she was instantly reminded of Augustus, if it weren't for the whitish-blond hair, they would have been twins. She started crying again, with no control of her emotions. If the room weren't so far away from all the other common rooms, someone would have come in to check what was wrong by the amount of noise Hermione was making.

Draco's eyes instantly widened. "Hey…." he asked hesitantly "a-are you okay?"

When Hermione heard the word 'okay', she couldn't control it anymore, she started sobbing even more, and at that point, there was no way you could stop the crying. Draco was panicking, sure, he hated the girl to death, but he couldn't just stand around when she was bawling her eyes out, about to collapse on the floor. He wasn't such an awful person, he wasn't the same Draco. After the war, he had realized he had always been too cruel to people, and decided to take baby-steps into changing his ways. He was starting to act more civil towards other Houses and even some half-bloods that didn't completely get on his nerves. He was nowhere near getting over the mudblood situation, but he was, afterall, taking baby-steps.

Just as he had guessed, she started slowly collapsing into the floor, first one knee, and after a few seconds, then the other, until she was sprawled across the floor, clutching the book, while spitting out nonsense that only Draco could understand a few words from, like 'okay' or 'I do, Augustus, I do!' or the most strangest thing to him was 'The cigar was only a metaphor, ONLY A METAPHOR!'

He was downright scared. He had never had to deal with women crying, and if he ever spotted his mom crying after being beaten by his father, then she would instantly hide the tears and hug him tightly. This was new territory for him, and he had no idea what to do.


	2. Strawberries with surprises

**So this is the end to the two-shot, I know it took a VERY long time for me to update, but I was just editing and re-editing and writing a bit more and it was hectic. But I got it done! Woo-hoo for me! :D PLEASE Review and Favorite! It would mean a lot if you did! And I thank everyone through PM personally that R, F, and F. This is my first fan-fic, and I was scared at first, but hey, this is the end, even though it is only a two-shot….*sighs*. I thank you for those who supported me, and I would list you, but you know who you are...I'll do it in the next chapter. o.o**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Draco's POV**

'What the hell do I do...' was all I was thinking as I was looking at Grangers crumpled body, STILL clutching that damned book, which after a few minutes, I had concluded played a major part in the situation I am currently finding myself in. 'I mean….I could leave her here right now, she seems to be in her own world, so she wouldn't take notice into me leaving…. But would that be the right thing to do?...Wait a second, who cares?! I'm Draco Malfoy, I shouldn't be caring about Granger. Oh Merlin, when did I start getting soft?'

I quickly erased that thought from my head and began to focus once again on Granger. I seriously should just leave her here, I mean, what can I do? I'm too inexperienced. Plus...she hates me. She hates me and does not want to someone she hates to comfort her.

I turned away, heading my way towards the door, but when I heard her sobs starting to increase, I cursed at myself for turning back around and kneeling down to her.

She looked extremely pale, except for her red nose and puffy eyes. She had endless streams of tears gushing out from her eyes and it seemed as if they would never stop. She didn't even notice that I was right in front of her, talk about rude, especially since I am trying to help her here!

'Okay….what do women like? Or better yet, what's something that distracts them enough so they stop crying. Hmm….what about books? She loves books…..Oh no no no! She is crying BECAUSE of a book. I am seriously loosing my Slytherin ways. Okay, get it together Draco, what is something that she enjoys to eat maybe? Well, I always see her scarfing down strawberries dipped in chocolate...maybe that will do it.' I rushed towards the fridge and since I have SUCH an amazing luck, there was only 1 left. 'Ugh! This won't be enough! Bloody hell, where do I get them now?!' Just as I was about to give up and let her comfort herself, I suddenly remembered something brilliant that only a Slytherins mind can think of. 'Wait! Doesn't Snape love strawberries dipped in chocolate? I can just get them from him!' I didn't even think twice and went dashing out the room to go find Snape.

I felt the coldness of Hogwarts once I stepped out of the Common Room, I would've shivered if my mind weren't so packed with worry about Granger…..wait…..no, I'm not worried about Granger…..am I? No no, that's preposterous! I'm only helping her because I wouldn't be able to sleep with all her sobbing. Yeah, that's why I'm helping her...or -choke- comforting her. And even if I am worried, it will reside tomorrow and we will go back to hating each other…..right?

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on getting to Snape's room, and then the hardest part, trying to convince him into giving me those strawberries that he loves so much. Once I reached his room, I stopped for a second to think of a plan, a plan that would involve me convincing Snape in some way that I need those beloved strawberries of his. 'This is a real pain in the ass. What the hell do I do now? Granger's probably done crying by now and is up in her room, yet I'm here, trying to do the impossible!' Yet something is compelling me I have to do this, I don't know what the bloody hell it is, but something's telling me to help Granger. Fuck these feelings.

I sighed and decided to go with the flow and actually tell the truth for once. I knocked on the door, already tired out of my mind and waited for him to open the door.

3 minutes and 44 seconds had passed by before I lost it and opened the door with no permission, if it was any other teacher, I would have been fried at that second. But this is Snape were talking about, my godfather, I was fine. I saw him sitting in his arm rest, but when I got a closer look, it's an understatement to say I was shocked, surprised, and anything that is related to me falling on the floor from being petrified by utter astonishment.

Snape was wearing normal black robes, but the top - from the upper chest and above- was soaked in something wet, and when I looked at his face, it was stained with tears that were still falling freely. His hair was a mess, and in his hand, was the SAME book that Granger was reading. I can tell this book was a true monster of literature if it made SNAPE cry. I have NEVER seen Snape cry, and all I can do was gape at him. But then I noticed what was resting on his lap, and it was like Merlin had answered my prayers, because, what was resting on Snape's lap was his beloved strawberries dipped in chocolate. I could have smirked at my luck, but I was too busy still gaping at Snape while we both stared at each other, shocked by each others presence.

Snape recovered faster than me, and instantly turned red, from anger, yes, but also from embarrassment. He tried grabbing a tissue from the soon-about-to-end box of tissues and

whipped his whole face, regaining posture.

"May I ask what you are doing here, after hours, BARGING in on my private time?! You BETTER have a good explanation for this!" Snape barked, but he held his posture with all he had left, which trust me, there wasn't much left.

"I-uh…." I started "Look, okay, you know how I have to share a Common Room with Granger right? Well, turns out I was going inside the room about an hour ago after eating in the Great Hall and after that spending some time in the Slytherin Common Room and while I was heading towards my Common Room, I heard crying from the inside, and as I got closer, I heard them increase. So I went rushing inside and found Granger trying to escape to her room before she gets seen by me. I started to, you know, tease her, and I don't know, when she turned to face me she looked as if she had been sobbing hysterically and I asked her in these specific words 'Hey...are you okay?' and she instantly started sobbing again, and I didn't even do anything, I was panicking since I've never had to be in that situation before, and she was also spouting some words that made no sense like: 'Okay' or 'THE CIGARET IS A METAPHOR, ONLY A METAPHOR' and I just got really scared and tried to think of a way to make her feel a little bit better and I started to think back and then I remembered that she loves strawberries dipped in chocolate because I have observed her in the Great Hall, scarfing down all the strawberries with chocolate she can get. So I went to go check in the fridge and we only had 1 left and I started to panic again but then I remembered you love them also, so I came running as fast I could over here, and here we are. Plus, you have the exact same book Granger is reading and it is also the reason of her and you sobbing." I started to take deep breaths after that huge speech because I had lost a lot of oxygen, with me barely taking enough breaths to continue.

"..." Was all Snape said, he was shocked, utterly shocked, and he just kept staring at me wide-eyed. I was afraid he didn't get the story and I would have to repeat the story all over again until he said "You...you know that she recommended this book to me when she first started reading it, and neither did we know it was going to end up this way….I understand her place, and...I have 3 extra boxes of strawberries dipped in chocolate on the cabinet next to refrigerator, hidden under so no one can see them." He looked me dead in the eye and scowled, he was not happy for me to interrupt him and his….private time, but he understood my situation. That was all I needed for me to go running to that cabinet and come out we 3 boxes - may I say are the deluxe package - of the strawberries dipped in chocolate and ran out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

I couldn't see very well due to the tears blurring my vision, so when Malfoy walked in with 3 boxes of strawberries dipped in chocolate, let's just say I only had my nose to lead me where they were. I - somehow - saw Draco get something out of his back pocket and start to wipe my tears with some type of cloth. I soon realized it was his handkerchief, and looked up to his face, and saw his eyes staring intently back at me. I blushed, which, I have no bloody idea why, I hate the git...right? No, it's obvious he's trying to comfort me for the death of Augustus oh god…..AUGUSTUS! I started to tear up again, but then I heard Draco heave out a tired and worried sigh as he saw tears form in my eye. I tried holding them back, like a stubborn child and I had a feeling I was making a really idiotic face, since he instantly started to chuckle. Chuckle. Draco Malfoy chuckling. That is something you see once in a full moon. To say I was relieved to see him grace a smile on that always-have-a-scowl-on face would be an understatement. I was delighted. And I was starting to get scared. 'I can't develop feelings for him like this! No, I deny my feelings. This will not happen, he's an enemy...right? I'm confused, I need to get my head straight. He's probably just doing this because he wouldn't be able to sleep listening to my wails. Stop it Hermione, don't get riled up for false hope.'

He started to get really close to my face, and I started to panic 'WHAT THE HELL IS HE D-' I got stopped short as his lips crashed onto mines. Is it wrong to say I melted into them and kissed back with just as much passion as he had? 'Goddamn….he's such an amazing kisser...' It just all felt so right.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

I don't know how it happened, I was chuckling at her attempts to not cry in front of me, and when I looked into her eyes, I saw something, I don't know what, but it was pulling me to her. Before I knew it, we were having a passionate make-out session. Is it wrong that I enjoyed it so much, that I wanted it to never end? I pulled her closer and wrapped my hands around her waist while she put them around my neck and hair, tugging every once-and-a-while. It wasn't long till she parted her lips to let my tongue explore every inch of her mouth. It felt so right. Oh god, I've never felt this before, this thing tugging at my heart….I may love this witch.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The two suddenly pulled apart at the same time, looking at each other with wide-eyes. They had both come to a conclusion during that session, but they didn't expect what was going to happen next.

At the same time, they both said "Bloody hell, I seriously/really think I like you."

A few 30 seconds of silence passed, Draco looking at the ceiling, trying to recollect what just happened, and Hermione, doing the exact same thing, except looking at the floor.

Hermione was the first to snap out of it and grab Draco's cheeks and make him look her in the eye, while she said "What bloody happens now?" she said in a semi-panicked mode, and sort of kidding in a way also. She was very tempted to just burst out laughing at his face, and she did exactly that. it started off as a giggle, then it developed into a laughing fit that she couldn't control.

Draco just watched, dumbfounded. Until he also snapped out of it and also thought 'Yeah….what the hell happens now?'

"Gr- I mean, H-hermione….sorry, I'm not used to it. Um, seriously, yeah, what do we do now? I mean, I don't think people would really approve of a relationship between us….but….I still want to try it….I mean, if that's okay with you…"

Hermione just stared, and smile forming on her face as she dived in to give Draco an unexpected kiss. She quickly pulled away and had a smirk on her face.

"Simple, we don't let anyone know. Act as if this never happened and we still hate each other. Of course, not having another relationship while pretending." she stated, looking at him sternly daring him to make a comment on that.

"Woah, since when did you start having Slytherin traits? Have they always been there and I've never noticed?!" He feigned shock and hurt. Hermione just giggled and playfully swatted his arm. Then, she remembered, THE STRAWBERRIES!

"Wait! How did you know that strawberries dipped in chocolate are my favorite thing ever?! Only Ginny, Ron, and Harry know that…" she inquired to Draco. It wasn't every day that you ex-nemesis knew your favorite food.

"Oh, I had always seen you in the Great Hall scarfing those things down in a heartbeat, when I saw you crying, I thought that maybe that would cheer you up, I went to go get some in the refrigerator, but there was only 1 left. So I started to panic again until I remembered Snape adores those things, and I went running over there. But that's just completely another story." he said, swatting away imaginary flies as he tried to not make a big deal out of it. He didn't want Snape to embarrassed at what he saw today. But Hermione wasn't having any of it.

"And what's that other story…? Wait, I lent him my other copy of 'The Fault in our Stars'...don't tell me….he read it?!" her jaw dropped, she didn't think he was into those types of books, she gave it to him, because he asked what she was reading about in the library, and told him about, and he said he wanted a copy. She didn't think he would _actually_ read it. Wow, people can surprise you.

"Oh, that's not even the best part, he was _bawling_ his eyes out." And they both made their way over to the couch, with them eating the deluxe strawberries dipped in chocolate, while they both were laughing hysterically at the picture of Snape crying and all of that good stuff. To say this was a surprising evening for both of them, would be a huge understatement.

* * *

**Well...here it is! Leave your comment with reviews! :D I'm not forcing you though...unless you want a cookie...which I have a plenty, but only if you review. c: Hahaha, kidding kidding, do what you want! :D If you think my story is good enough to be reviewed, then go right ahead. ^^ Thank you for those who have supported me, and if you want to request a story that you want me to write, go right ahead! PM or leave it in the reviews. Love you guys. ^^**


	3. DISCLAIMER

**OH MY GOSH I FORGOT TO DO THE DISCLAIMER, I bet you probably don't even need it, but I'm a paranoid type of person so I'm gonna do it either way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the Harry Potter series, the movies, the characters, or any of that good stuff, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, which by they way, she has done an amazing job with and honestly, nobody could have done it better. Props to her for being so fucking goddamn cool. I sort of own the plot though...yay...**


	4. From Damp Grass to White Sheets

**Oh gosh, well, I was given the idea to do a sequel for this little two-shot and I was like...meh….I don't think I should.**

**But then, I was celebrating my grandmas birthday in a restaurant, and my cousin and his best girl friend since like, middle school (they're 20 and 21 by the way), announced they have started dating. And I was like, it's about fucking time. I always knew they were going to eventually get together, it was like extremely obvious, but even more obvious when they had gotten into a fight and then instantly made up and had gotten way closer after that, but it really took them too long, so, for their announcement, I have decided to contribute this sequel to them, I feel it only necessary! So, I basically just told you the whole plot...BUT…..I will write it in my own special way. Yay.**

_**SEQUEL - (part 1)**_

**Hermione's POV**

'Today's the day...the last day of my studies in Hogwarts...graduation day...' This news had just entered my brain, even though I'm one of the ones that should have been already 'okay' with the idea, I went on shutdown mode and refused to believe we were leaving. A really idiotic decision, but I just wanted to avoid the inevitable for a while. I feel numb, like when somebody extremely close to you dies, and the first few seconds, you don't feel anything. Frozen. Refusing to move, afraid you'll fall from the horror that graced your ears. Of course, it wasn't that extreme, but I still felt pretty numb.

Someone was there next to my bed though, while I was petrified there in the spot, thoughts of having to leave swarming my mind. Draco Malfoy, the git, the most selfish and self-centered boy I have ever met, was part of the Dark Side while me part of the Light Side during the war. Yet, the boy - about to be a man - I have fallen so in love with. Too much if you ask me. It's this feeling you get when you watch the sunrise for the first time in your life, this feeling of awe. And those are only the feelings I get when I look at him, imagine when I touch him. But I'm not going to go into detail about it. All I know is, I love him. And I have no idea where we are going to go after this. This Common Room, it holds so many memories, from the time where we hated each other, to the time were we realized we liked each other and instantly revealed it also. Our first kiss/make-out session. Our first fight. And the first time we made love to each other. It's beautiful, honestly. How enemies can one day go from despising each other, to loving the next.

'Where are we going after this? Are we still going to see each other? I can't stay apart from him more than a few hours. I hope he won't want...us….to end…..We had once talked about getting a decent sized apartment down in Diagon Alley, or maybe in Muggle London, right next to the heart of the city. But we never talked about it again.'

I started panicking, I instantly shot up from the bed and removed the red covers of my queen sized bed. I instantly felt the coldness of the hardwood floor but paid no attention to it and dashed for the bathroom.

I pulled open the white door leading to the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. No matter what I did to my hair, it was always a mess, even though it has been calming down in these past years, it was still huge and curly. But according to Draco, it looks perfect to him.

Perfect. It's the word he uses for me. Am I really perfect to him?...I have to make a decision. If we want to keep going out, we can't keep hiding our relationship, because we'll never be able to meet without people being suspicious!...I think I know exactly what I'm going to do. He might be shocked at first, but I hope he plays along with it.

**Draco's POV**

I had awoken before the sun had completely risen. I slowly got up and made my way to a balcony they had been attached to both these rooms a few years ago. This balcony, just on it's own, holds more than 100 memories, both good and bad. I can't say there's been more good than bad, but without pain, how do you feel joy? The simple fights can turn into serious fights, and that's when you start to appreciate what you have, and who you get to share these experiences with. Not about the place, but about how you enjoy yourself with what you have, and who you enjoy it with.

And with this in mind, I had made my decision months ago.

**Normal POV**

Once Draco had woken up again, Hermione was busy making breakfast downstairs for the both. She was deep in thought when Draco came running down the stairs and flopped himself down on the sofa right next to Crookshanks. Crookshanks didn't waste anytime into scratching Draco's legs multiple times for almost crushing him.

"Ow! Bloody cat!" he spat. He wanted to have a relaxing morning, now it was ruined by this cat.

"Draco, it's not Crookshanks fault you nearly squashed him! If anything, you should be apologizing. Plus, it's a normal reaction for a cat to scratch you when you almost murder it with suffocation." Hermione said, looking at him sternly but with a playful look in her eyes. They always had these types of arguments, he would do something unreasonable towards her beloved cat, and she would have to set him straight and try to convince him that Crookshanks was not a demon in disguise. It used to start off as a heated fight, but after time, it became a strange routine they did at least once every few days.

How she was going to miss these routines of theirs.

* * *

Time seemed to go differently for them that day. For one, Draco would look up to the hanging clock on the classroom walls and it read 9:00 in the morning , and the next it read 10:30. It was all going too fast in his opinion, too fast for him to be prepared for what would happen in the Great Hall later that night.

For Hermione though, it went completely opposite, every second felt like an eternity to her. Her first class felt like years that would never stop. So she was extremely glad when her last class - which was the most advanced class of Dark Arts with Snape (oh gosh, I just had to) - was over and done with.

Just as she was about to grab her books and head towards the hallways to meet up with Harry and Ron, someone had called her, "Miss Granger, could you stay back for a few minutes? I need to talk seriously with you about something." Snape had called her back, out of all the professors, it had to be Snape. Don't get her wrong though, she grew to have a bond with him, a complicated one, but a bond. After the book incident, they had talked about it once and a while, saying how no other book can be as emotional as that one.

She walked slowly to his desk, wondering if she had done bad in a quiz or test. Certainly that could not be true, right? She was proved wrong though, because what Snape said, made her freeze right where she was standing.

"I know about you and Draco, Miss Granger." he said, without looking up from the parchment he was reading. He noticed her tense up though, but paid no attention to it.

A few minutes passed by in utter silence, until Snape grew impatient and said irritatedly "Well? Have you got nothing to add to what I have just said?" But when he looked up after saying that, he saw her moving her hand up to her mouth, looking completely shocked, and somewhat, terrified.

"H-ho-how d-do you know?!" she stammered. 'How could he know?! We only ever were a true couple in our Common Room, and during Holidays, we had chosen to stay back, to spend more time with each other since no one would be in Hogwarts, so how?' she thought.

Snape looked at her with utter disbelief and annoyance, "Miss Granger, you should really try working on your acting skills, because in the Great Hall, all you guys ever do is stare at each other with googly eyes and not to mention the winks I see him give you also, and you blushing the color of a rose. I'm not stupid, Miss Granger, but the students in Hogwarts definitely are. You do know what would happen if the students at Hogwarts would find out, right? There will be too many consequences, the Gryffindor Princess, together with Slytherin's Prince. It will not end well for both of you, so I suggest you stop this ridiculousness and go your separate ways. That is all. Have a good day Miss Granger." Snape had gone back to reading his parchment and didn't pay her no mind anymore.

Hermione felt defeated, she felt her world cracking and starting to tumble right before her. The one person she had thought would accept their relationship first ended up being the one to deny it before anyone else could. She ran, away from the classroom, away from the watchful and curious eyes that saw her running in the halls frantically, away from the castle, and away from the biases that tormented the Houses.

When she decided to run towards the forbidden forest, she knew where she was to go. The lake. The one where her, Harry, and Ron had almost gotten killed, and where Harry and her went back in time to save themselves from the awaiting death. She had visited the lake regularly after that, and she made sure no one knew she came here. Not even Draco. 'Draco…' she thought, and started crying silently while sitting down, hugging her knees besides the lake. 'How did everything go so wrong? I didn't think everyone would be so against the idea of us dating, yet, even a PROFESSOR said it was no use and to just give up, how can one have hope when they've been told something like that? Maybe it would be for the best if we just go our separate ways…. I can't believe I planned to announce our relationship to the whole school in the morning, how naive I was. Idiotic, also, how I thought people would accept it right away. How naive...' And with these thoughts in mind, Hermione started laying down on the cold, damp grass next to the lake with her face dripping with tears, and fell into a deep slumber.

**Hermione's POV**

A soft, but firm bed.….that's what I felt when I awoke. Where did the feeling of grass prickling at my sides and arms go? My face feels dry, but my eyes itchy from crying so much. I try to open them, but the light is too much, and I wince. I can conclude I'm in the infirmary because of the white sheets and infirmary gown. I soon find out there's people in here, for I hear Ron yell that I'm awake, it was obviously to Harry, since they both get to their feet and scurry to my bed while I hear Harry's soothing voice…. 'No…..Draco has a more gentler, calm voice. It's much better to help me relax...OH MY MERLIN, DRACO!' I shoot up from my bed and started hyperventilating. 'Oh my Merlin, what if Draco hears about me in here, what will he do?! What if Harry and Ron find out?! I have to get out of here!' I remove the sheets and push my way out of their grasps and make a run for it.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing, get back in bed, you need to rest, oh gosh, you're not well rested yet, Hermione! Come back here!" Ron screamed after me, but before I had time to even process these words, I knocked into something hard, smashed my whole body on this said object, and went tumbling backwards. My day could not get any better.

I wish I had blacked out, since I hit my head pretty hard on the cold, hard floor, but no, I just got a little bump, not noticeable. It really hurt like hell though.

"Hermione…." I heard that said thing that knocked me down say. It sounded so familiar, raspy, but gentle. If I wasn't sane, I would say that was Draco. But no no, Draco...he wouldn't be foolish enough to come here knowing that Harry and Ron would already be here, taking care of me and watching over me. I kept my eyes locked on the crack on the floor that has been there for so many years, too many years if you ask me, you should get this floor replaced, or at least fix it with a spell, the crack really stands out.

"What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?! Get out! Look what you did, you made Hermione fall and smash her head on the floor! You have NO business here! You ferret!" I heard Harry or Ron say, but I couldn't tell. That fall really took a lot out of me….so…...d-dizzy…

I feel someone grab me by my shoulders and hoist me up and hug me into their frame….this body...hands...chest...shoulders, their so familiar...exactly like Draco's, but it couldn't be Draco's, right? I grab enough courage to look up with sleepy eyes and see the person I least expected to be here. Those gray eyes staring at me with complete sadness and adornment.

"D-draco…." is all I could muster, I had so many things to say and ask him, but it was all that I could say, my mind was in jumbles.

"Hermione! What are you doing?! Get off of her you git!" Harry says. I'm suddenly sucked back into reality, as I feel someone grasp my shoulder in a gruff, harsh way. I realized I had gotten my voice back, and without missing a beat, I yelled out "NO! YOU GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY FROM DRACO."

I could see clearly now, and as I swiveled around to face Harry and Ron, they stood frozen in place, mouths hanging about, left in complete shock.

**YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. Okay, I know this is really bad, it feels really boring to me but…..it's necessary. c: I guess it is, I don't even know anymore. *sighs* I just hope you guys find in your hearts to leave a review. :'c Pweaty pweaty pweaze? I hope. c: Thank you for everyone who reads this! Hope you guys enjoyed my little part 1 Sequel. c: R&R! :D**


	5. THIS IS AN 'AN' THAT EXPLAINS

Well...okay, I know I said to most of you that reviewed that there would be Sequel (part 2) in a few days after I updated the first part of the sequel. I'M SO SORRY, I LIED TO YOU AND I FEEL SO BAD. This is what happened, I was not even half-way done and I didn't think it was going to take THAT long, because like...it's the end...you can't just make it not the best. It doesn't really work that way, at least not in my world. So to be honest, I don't really have writers block, but I just want to write a lot and make it as perfect that I can with my abilities.

**I REALLY HATE DOING AN'S AND NOT CHAPTERS**, but I had to, and I'm such a hypocrite too because I said I would never do that if I ever wrote a story. *sighs* It had to be done though, you guys are probably not even going to read this...now that I think about it...oh well, then you'll never know that the story ends with... and that's how it ends, you see, if you didn't take your time to read this, you wouldn't have known. cx Love you guys and the support and everything you guys do! :D Let's be honest, the last sequel will not be posted until like...a week, I do have A LOT to do,and I hope you guys consider that fact before cursing me out in your mind, out loud, through Pm or review c: Oh! Before I forget, shoutouts to all those reviewers and favorites and followers and all those people who PM once a week, thank you so much, and I love you all dearly.

- Love, a really crazy FanFiction author. Cx


End file.
